Talent Show -PewdieCry-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Cry wants to vote for his favouriote act on a telent show but Pewdie has better ideas im so sorry i suck at these summeries


"you know, I think she should win"

Cry stated gazing at the TV. Pewdie glanced at him for a second then back at the TV, taken a back slightly by Cry's sudden comment.

"why?"

Pewdie asked. Pewdie and cry had decided to have a quiet Saturday night in. they didn't really plan to be watching the finals of a talent show, but, as always, there was nothing else remotely interesting on TV. So there they sat, Cry was snuggled up to Pewdie, his head resting on Pewdie's chest and his arm lightly placed on the Swedes stomach. Pewdie had his arm protectively around Cry, smiling down at his lover every so often.

"because she's cool and she has a dog"

Cry answered smiling at the Swede. Pewdie smiled back at him then smirked a little.

"oh really, well I think he should win"

He said pointing at a guy on the screen

"but why, he only sings, he doesn't have a cute dog"

"but he's a good singer, a girl with a dog cant win a talent competition"

"yes she can, that dogs cute!"

Cry pouted as he turned away slightly sulking. Pewdie just laughed and lightly kissed his boyfriends head, pulling him back into his arms.

They both turned their attention back to the screen as the presenters loud voice announced that the voting lines were now open. The numbers for the acts flashed up on the screen. Cry stared at the TV with a look of pure concentration then moved away from Pewdie, trying to get up from where they were sitting.

"what are you doing Cry?"

Pewdie asked with his eyebrows raised a little in amusement.

"im going to vote for the dog so they win"

Cry stated proudly as he stood up.

"fine by me, if you can beat me too the phone"

Pewdie stated calmly as he smirked up at cry. Cry looked at him for a moment then registered what he had said when Pewdie stood up.

Pewdie took a few quick steps in the direction of the phone. Cry quickly mirrored this running as fast as he could without falling flat on his face. Pewdie just laughed a little as he watched cry run for the phone.

He slowly walked up to where Cry stood with the phone to his ear, impatiently tapping his foot.

"lines too busy?"

Pewdie asked rather mockingly as he smiled. Cry pouted again grumbling a barely audible yes. Pewdie suddenly smirked getting a rather amusing idea. He stepped closer to Cry, slowly slipping a hand around Cry's waist then pulled him closer. Cry blushed deeply as he felt Pewdie's warm body pressed against him. Pewdie just smirked a little more as he gently leaned to Cry's neck and began to lightly kiss his neck. Cry let a light moan slip out from between his lips.

"P-Pewds, n-not now, im no the phone"

Cry said attempting to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

"just give up Cry, I know you enjoy, this, much more"

Pewdie breathed as he slightly ran his hand over Cry's chest. Cry let another moan escape as he looked at Pewdie

"b-but the dog Pewds"

"don't worry about it, Cry"

Pewdie smirked again then lightly began to suck on the sensitive skin of Cry's neck. Cry felt his jeans tighten, he looked at the phone then at Pewdie.

"fuck the dog, no, fuck me"

Cry moaned as he put the phone down, slowly running a hand through Pewdie's hair. The Swede slowly pulled away from the Americans neck then lightly took his hand

"bedroom?"

He questioned, as if he didn't already know the answer

"now"

Cry demanding in a husky voice that surprised Pewdie. Cry led Pewdie to their bedroom, quickly closing the door and pushing Pewdie to the bed.

He walked over to the bed then sat down, his eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked at the Swede. Pewdie saw this look, knowing exactly what it meant. He leaned over and roughly pressed his lips against Cry's. Cry kissed back almost instantly, just as roughly, rubbing his tongue along Pewdie's bottom lip. He needed more than just this simple kiss. Pewdie opened his mouth slightly and let a low moan out as their tongues gently rubbed against each other. He pulled Cry closer, deepening the kiss. Cry then suddenly pulled away, looking down at the growing bulge in his pants.

"you better take responsibility for this Pewds"

Cry purred running his fingers through the Swedes hair once again.

Pewdie smirked then lightly ran a finger across the growing bulge. Cry shuddered as Pewdie smirked.

"I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't"

Pewdie replied back as he gently ran his fingers over the area again causing the man beside him to moan again.

He slowly undid Cry's jeans, making sure to look at Cry's face with that smug smirk on his face. Cry couldn't take much more of this.

"P-Pewds p-please"

Cry stuttered as he looked into Pewdie's eyes with a longing look. Pewdie just looked back at him, now removing the mans jeans and underwear.

"as you wish"

Pewdie said quickly before slowly lowering his head to Cry's throbbing length. Cry gasped slightly as felt Pewdie take him into his mouth. Pewdie smirked again, slowly, almost teasingly, running his tongue along Cry's length. Cry moaned loudly gripping onto Pewds hair tightly, he shuddered with pleasure as he lightly pushed Pewdie's head slowly closer to him. Pewdie took the hint and took more of cry into his mouth, lightly sucking on the sensitive skin. Cry moaned again, his breath hitched in his throat as he tried to cover up his moans, a dark crimson blush spread across his face. Pewdie just sucked harder in response, trying to fit all of Cry's length in his mouth. Cry moaned louder and louder, gripping the blonde locks oh his lovers hair tightly.

"P-Pewds im g-gonna"

Pewdie suddenly stopped and drew back from Cry quickly. Cry looked at him disappointed. Pewdie only smirked sinisterly and shoved cry over a little to harshly. Cry instantly understood what Pewdie was going to do, his mind raced as he thought about the countless time they had done this. Pewdie positioned himself behind Cry, slowly reaching round him to lightly stroke his erection. Cry moaned at the slightest touch.

"please do it"

Cry asked in a whimpering voice, the pleasure was driving him insane, he needed his release.

"you have to beg me, Ryan"

Cry shivered as Pewdie used his real name.

"P-Please, Fuck me"

Pewdie smirked the suddenly thrust into cry quickly. Cry whimpered a little but then moaned as he felt the Swede start to move inside him. Pewdie pulled nearly all the way out then slammed back in again, he repeated this several times, cry's moans were like music to his ears. He picked up his face thrusting harder and harder into Cry. Cry moaned loudly, a familiar feeling formed in his lower stomach.

"Felix, ahh, I-Im gonna-"

He was cut of by Pewdie grunting softly, indicating he was also close. Cry panted loudly screaming Pewdie's name as he came all over the bed sheets. Pewdie gave one final sharp thrust before releasing his warm seed inside of the American. He slowly pulled out of cry then collapsed beside him on the bed. He held cry tightly in his arms as they both caught their breath. Cry smiled up at Pewds, snuggling up closer to him. Pewds smiled down at his lover then lightly kissed his head. They both closed there eyes, suddenly become very tired from their 'activity'.

Pewdie was just drifting of to sleep when he heard Cry lightly whisper

"I wonder if the dog won"

Pewdie smiled and pulled him closer.

"no chance"


End file.
